memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
The Return
You might also be looking for "The Return (comic)". After his death at Veridian III, Captain James T. Kirk is brought back to life by an alliance of Borg and renegade Romulans who hope to use him for their own ends. Part of a trilogy beginning with The Ashes of Eden. Summary ;From the book jacket: :Veridian III: A world has been saved, the USS [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|''Enterprise]] 1701-D lies in ruins, and one of the galaxy's greatest heroes rests beneath a simple cairn of rocks on a lonely hillside. But as a legendary Vulcan ambassador comes at last to the grave of his best and dearest friend, the adventure is only beginning.'' :The Borg and the Romulan Empire have joined forces against the Federation, and their ultimate weapon is none other than James T. Kirk, resurrected by alien science to destroy the Borg's most formidable enemy: Jean-Luc Picard. FURTHER SUMMARY NEEDED Background Information BACKGROUND INFO NEEDED Characters ;James T. Kirk: Resurrected by Borg and Romulan technology. Kirk is programmed with memories of a happy life among the Romulans, as well as a remembrance of his colony's destruction at the hands of Starfleet Captain Jean-Luc Picard ;Spock: Unofficial ambassador to Romulus's reunificationists. Spock left Romulus when he became aware of Kirk's death on Veridian III. On that world he witnessed the Romulan theft of Kirk's remains, and subsequently investigated recent goings-on on Romulus to try and track down Kirk's body ;Jean-Luc Picard: Awaiting reassignment after the destruction of Enterprise-D, Picard has been sent, along with Doctor Crusher, on a mission to investigate rumours of a Borg presence ;Data: Awaiting reassignment after the destruction of Enterprise-D, Data joined Geordi for an archaeological dig investigating a planet that is rumoured to have destroyed itself when its artificial life-forms rebelled against their creators ;Leonard McCoy: McCoy is called in to act as an advisor when an implant in Kirk's brain must be removed ;Worf: Worf has gone on the Klingon equivalent of a spiritual retreat following the destruction of the Enterprise ;William Riker: Riker is supervising the excavation of the saucer section of the Enterprise, and subsequently investigates the assailant (Really Kirk) who has gone after Worf, La Forge and Data ;Beverly Crusher: Beverly Crusher has accompanied Picard to investigate rumours of a Borg presence ;Geordi La Forge: La Forge and Data are on an archaeological dig investigating a planet that is rumoured to have destroyed itself when its artificial life-forms rebelled against their creators ;Julian Bashir: Bashir analyses Kirk's DNA to confirm that he actually is James T. Kirk, rather than a clone, and subsequently operates on Kirk (Aided by McCoy) to remove an implant that has been planted by the Borg/Romulan alliance to control Kirk ;Simm : Captain of USS Challenger, a ''Galaxy''-class starship ;Salatrel : Commander of the warbird Avatar of Tomed ;John Lewinski : Captain of USS Monitor, a ''Defiant''-class starship; the ship is given to Kirk and Picard's joint crews and renamed Enterprise for the attack at the heart of the Borg/Romulan alliance References ;Alex Raymond : Starship ;Avatar of Tomed : Romulan warbird commanded by Salatrel. Named for the Tomed Incident. ;[[USS Bozeman|USS Bozeman (NCC-1941)]] ;[[USS Challenger (NCC-71099)|USS Challenger]] : ''Galaxy''-class Federation starship. In 2371, under command of Captain Simm, the Challenger was docked at Deep Space 9. ::This appears to be the same vessel that later appears in VOY: "Timeless", since that episode depicted a ''Galaxy-class Challenger with the registry NCC-71099, indicating that ship was likely commissioned before the time of this novel.'' ;Claw That Rends Our Enemies' Flesh : Assimilated Romulan vessel. ;USS Cydonia : Federation starship formerly commanded by Pavel Chekov ;[[USS Farragut (NCC-60597)|USS Farragut (NCC-60597)]] : ''Nebula''-class Federation starship ;USS Hoagland : ''Miranda''-class Federation starship lost in 2367 at the Battle of Wolf 359. Part of this ship's hull structure was used in the construction of a Borg unicomplex in a transwarp conduit. ;[[USS Monitor|USS Monitor]] : ''Defiant''-class Federation starship of Captain John Lewinski, temporarily renamed USS Enterprise ;Talon of Peace : Fictional Romulan colony ship, a warbird supposedly commanded by James T. Kirk ; [[USS Potemkin (NCC-1657)|USS Potemkin]] : ''Excelsior''-class Federation starship formerly commanded by Pavel Chekov Return, The de:Die Rückkehr fr:The Return